DataTect will be designed to address the NIH key Elements by enabling researchers to directly participate in system configuration and for longer-term, specification and evolution in use. Key innovations in the area of Rules, Workflows, and Querying that will provide a practical combination of flexibility and systematic utility for data management and research collaboration. These innovations will be created on a platform of existing web technology and proven computational logic, addressing different areas of needs with enterprise scalable technologies.